Insensível
by Briz
Summary: Ele a fez insensível. E apenas ele poderia reverter essa situação.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach não me pertence.

**N.A.:**_ Meus adorados leitores. Mais um da série "Nanao & Shunsui Love". Sim, decidi que todas as minhas fics deles farão parte de uma coleção. E esse é o item DRAMA!! Hohoho, mais um de meus ensaios de roteirista de novela mexicana. _

_Televisa, Me aguarde!_

_Comunidade "Nanao & Shunsui", link em meu profile. Join Us!_

_E hoje, 23/10, aniversário de minha grande... Amiga? Parceira? Pervertida? Ah, da Natasha Mayfair! Parabéns, Tasha!_

_Sem mais delongas._

_Vamos à fic o/_

* * *

_**My my baby blue  
**__(Minha, minha garotinha triste)  
__**Yeah you're so Jaded**__  
(Você ficou tão insensível)  
__**And I'm the one that jaded you**__  
(E fui eu quem a deixou assim)_

_-_

(Aerosmith – Jaded)

-

-

-

_**INSENSÍVEL**_

-

-

-

Ao nascermos, somos apenas páginas em branco de um livro, e caberá às mãos caprichosas do destino preencher nossas páginas com o nosso futuro. E a cada linha escrita, aprendemos uma nova arte que nos ajudará a transpor as facetas a nós impostas pelo destino.

Ise Nanao já aprendera várias artes. Sua vida nem sempre fora um mar de rosas – filha de uma família rígida do Rukongai, uma das poucas que conseguia se manter sólida e unida, aprendeu a importância de manter os pés no chão para conseguir sobreviver. Aprendeu que uma mulher precisa se respeitar e se dar valor para que os homens também o façam. Escolheu tornar-se Shinigami, numa tentativa de melhorar de vida. E tinha tudo para se dar bem: reiatsu, talento, inteligência... Logo dominou as artes demoníacas, tornando-se uma mestra em kidous.

E, ao ingressar no Hachibantai, aprendeu a importância do profissionalismo, da manutenção do espaço pessoal. Servia de fukutaichou para Kyouraku Shunsui, um homem mulherengo que cantava qualquer ser com seios que aparecesse. Se não houvesse aprendido lições tão importantes, se fosse uma garotinha ingênua e sonhadora, talvez já tivesse se rendido às investidas de Kyouraku mais cedo. E talvez sua decepção fosse menor.

Talvez não estivesse sentada à janela de seu escritório, naquele crepúsculo tristonho, tendo por companhia apenas uma xícara vazia de chá de hortelã e suas memórias. Talvez não tivesse aquela dor pungente em seu peito, talvez não tivesse tanto a lamentar e arrepender-se.

Mas ela sabia que não tinha o direito de lamentar nem reclamar. Era sua penitência por seu erro, e não havia ninguém mais a culpar além de si. Ela sabia as regras, sabia as probabilidades, estava tudo ali, na sua frente, o tempo todo. Provas factuais de como deveria ser seu futuro – o destino lhe revelara as próximas páginas. E, mesmo assim, ela se dispôs a ignorar os fatos, a agir como a mocinha inconseqüente que nunca fora.

Ela ousara demais.

-

•xXx•

-

_Já passavam das seis da tarde, e Nanao continuava sentada, organizando os papéis e preenchendo formulários resultantes da última festa de sakê promovida pelo Taichou na divisão._

_De repente, a porta do escritório do oitavo esquadrão abriu-se bruscamente. Kyouraku Shunsui entrou, com todo o seu garbo e uma garrafa de sakê nas mãos. Ele sorriu em seu tradicional sorriso preguiçoso, tendo êxito em arrancar a caneta das mãos da tenente e jogando o objeto em algum lugar do escritório._

_- Minha Nanao-chan, vamos jantar! – exclamou o homem._

_- Taichou, ainda tenho muitos formulários para revisar. Não poderei sair. – ela apenas respondeu, tirando outra caneta da gaveta e assinando seu nome em um formulário, oferecendo-o a ele em seguida. – Assine aqui, por favor._

_O sorriso debochado se desfez em um rosto de exasperação, como se ela tivesse dito a coisa mais absurda do mundo._

_- Nanao-chan, eu falo sério. Você tem andado pálida ultimamente. Você ao menos almoçou hoje? Vamos, largue isso. Não quero que nada aconteça à minha fukutaichou favorita!_

_- Senhor, sou sua única fukutaichou. – respondeu Ise, estóica, sem levantar os olhos dos papéis que assinava._

_- Mais um motivo para que eu cuide melhor de você. Vamos Nanao-chan. Venha jantar comigo, só eu e você._

_A última parte da proposta foi feita em um tom bastante sugestivo. Em outras ocasiões, Nanao prontamente rejeitaria tal proposta. Porém, dessa vez... Por que não?Defendia-se tanto das investidas de seu Taichou, e isso simplesmente fazia doer seu coração._

_- Hai, taichou. Eu irei jantar com o senhor assim que terminar esses três formulários. – por um dia, Ise Nanao largaria seu trabalho por um pouco de diversão. _

-

•xXx•

-

Agora entendia exatamente por que não. Se tivesse se recusado, se tivesse agüentado a dor em seu coração, talvez agora esse mesmo coração ainda estivesse _apenas_ doendo, e não sangrando, partido em milhares de pequenos pedacinhos que insistiam em trabalhar para mantê-la viva.

Ela sonhara demais.

Desejara o inalcançável. Esperou mais do que os fatos evidenciavam que receberia. Todas as artes que aprendera ao longo da vida foram deliberadamente ignoradas. Ela esquecera o profissionalismo, esquecera o seu valor, tudo por uma noite apenas, há três meses atrás. Na manhã seguinte, ele agiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. E Nanao fez o mesmo.

Há exatos três meses atrás, na manhã seguinte ao jantar, acordou e encontrar-se nua sobre seu leito vazio. A falta do corpo masculino que horas atrás dividira o mesmo leito a fez aperfeiçoar outra arte que as decepções de sua vida vinham tentando ensinar há tempos: Agora, Nanao era uma pedra.

E, como todas as pedras, insensível.

Pelo menos assim se mostrava, acordando com a aurora todas as manhãs, chegando cedo ao escritório, completando seu trabalho competentemente, mais do que sempre fora. Era sua penitência auto-imposta.

Continuavam suas vidas agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, não se permitia mostrar abatimento aos olhos dele. Nanao ainda recebia cantadas dele, porém agora era uma pedra. Não mais se importava em ser chamada de "Minha Nanao-chan", "Querida Nanao-chan"...

O problema era que ele tinha muitas "queridas"...

-

•xXx•

-

_Um dia depois, e ele continuava a fingir que nada acontecia. Era agoniante a tensão que ela sentia ao vê-lo, ao esperar cada palavra dele na esperança de que fossem as certas. Conotativamente ela era uma pedra... Mas literalmente era humana ainda. Ainda tinha esperanças._

_E essas esperanças diminuíam a cada dia, com cada ato dele: Em um dia ele passava os braços sobre os ombros de uma garçonete... Dois dias depois ele sorria para uma vendedora da mesma maneira que sorrira para __**ela**__ naquela noite. E as noitadas em bares continuavam..._

_Nanao afundou-se em sua desilusão... Agora já virava pedra literalmente. _

_E de tão insensível, nunca notou os olhares tristonhos e esperançosos que Shunsui lhe lançava..._

-

•xXx•

-

Mas de que adiantava agora chorar sobre o leite derramado? Só lhe restava agora adaptar-se à sua nova _vida_, escondendo a vergonha de seu erro. Somente a uma pessoa revelara: sua improvável melhor amiga Rangiku. Ela era o seu único porto seguro em meio àquela tempestade em que vivia.

Esperara que ela dissesse "eu te avisei", mas foi muito mais doce: consolou-a, e foi sincera ao expressar seus desejos de que tudo desse certo, não apenas por ela, mas por ele também. Nanao nem podia imaginar que, em outro lugar, Ukitake Juushirou falava a mesma coisa para outra pessoa...

Nem Ukitake, nem Rangiku puderam entender como Nanao e Shunsui duravam três meses, se vendo todos os dias, trabalhando juntos, e ainda assim desejando um ao outro. Mas a resposta sempre seria a mesma. _Se quer fingir que nada aconteceu, então eu também o farei._

E assim eles duravam. Reprimidos, os corações apertando cada vez que se viam; os olhares de esperança quando se encontravam e o de decepção quando partiam. Esperança de que, se um trouxesse o tópico a tona, poderiam resolver o problema. E a decepção de que partiam sem que nenhum dos dois o fizesse.

Se Nanao fosse uma garota boba, talvez a decepção fosse menor. Talvez ela tivesse entendido que foi tudo apenas uma brincadeira, ficaria triste por alguns dias e partiria para outra. Ou então talvez tivesse a coragem de perguntar, de trazer o assunto na esperança de consertar as coisas. Mas não, ela era Ise Nanao. E as coisas com ela eram sérias.

Retomara suas antigas lições: tinha os pés no chão, sabia que na vida real o mocinho nem sempre é um homem bom que será fiel à princesa; Reconhecia seu próprio valor, jamais rastejaria aos pés de um homem pedindo para voltar. E, acima de tudo, agora mais do que nunca mantinha o profissionalismo e o espaço pessoal. O contato direto e físico com Shunsui, antes mantido mínimo, agora era mantido inexistente.

Ela manteria seu espaço e profissionalismo... Mas três meses já estava se tornando tempo demais para se agüentar. Não apenas para ela, mas também para ele. Já era uma situação insuportável... Parecia que estavam jogando uma espécie de jogo, apostando quem se machucava mais. E Nanao não mais suportava o jogo – ela desistiria. Para tal, haviam suas saídas: falar ou calar-se para sempre e fugir.

Ela já estava cansada de lutar contra si mesma, porém nunca abandonaria seu orgulho. Ele estivera com ela desde sempre, era parte de sua personalidade.

Então, abandonaria aquele que a abandonara...

-

•xXx•

-

Shunsui conhecia também as duas formas de terminar o jogo. E também estava cansado de se ferir, precisava de paz. Não dava mais para fingir que nada acontecera. Então, dirigiu-se ao seu escritório.

-

•xXx•

-

Entrando no escritório, encontrou tudo pobremente iluminado pela fraca luz do crepúsculo. Apenas a silhueta de sua Nanao era visível à janela do aposento, uma xícara nas mãos finas. Ela parecia pensativa olhando para fora, uma expressão indecifrável em seu rosto. Notou que ela levava a xícara aos lábios, mas imediatamente cancelava o ato ao perceber que a xícara estava vazia. Então voltava a fitar o nada pela janela.

Era tão bela, sua expressão triste (sim, ele decidiu que essa era a expressão) em seu rosto tão bonito... Parecia que sofria. Vendo aquela beleza melancólica, convencia-se cada vez mais que a dor e a tristeza não foram feitas para marcar as feições de sua Nanao-chan... Sim, ela era sua. Ou fora, por uma única noite.

Ela devia realmente estar muito distraída para não percebê-lo... O que se fizera da natureza sempre ativa de Nanao? Parecia uma flor murcha na escuridão... Então era assim que ela se sentia?

Acendeu as luzes fracas do aposento, assustando-a. Olhando em direção à porta, Nanao viu seu Taichou observando-a. Imediatamente a expressão melancólica foi substituída pela austera de sempre.

_Sou uma pedra._

- Taichou.

- Oi, Nanao-chan. Já passam das seis da tarde e você ainda está aqui no escritório. Você está trabalhando demais!

E agora começavam os joguinhos de palavras entre eles, onda as palavras proferidas ganhavam novos sentidos. Cada um secretamente esperando alguma coisa do outro. Porém, aquela vez era a última chance que ele teria. Ela não mais sairia com o olhar decepcionado dali, ela sairia com a resposta para sua vida.

- É meu dever, já que o trabalho na tem importância em sua vida.

Ela aprendera a ser sarcástica... Seu tom era de desdém. Queria, na realidade, dizer _"Eu não tenho importância em sua vida"._

- Não seja injusta, Nanao-chan. Como você pode ser tão fria comigo?

_Como pode agir tão friamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido?_

Mas ele não mudara em nada. Ou pelo menos não parecia. As mensagens subliminares por detrás de cada frase que proferiam nunca eram decifradas pelo outro... Havia uma falha em sua comunicação... Ou então eles mesmos evitavam as mensagens deliberadamente.

- Eu o trato como o senhor merece.

_Você me fez assim._

Ela nunca havia sido tão cruel. As palavras dela chegavam fundo ao coração masculino. Essa mensagem não foi ignorada. O tom de escárnio com o qual saíra demonstrava tudo o que estava se passando dentro dela. E ele não podia fingir que não notara – burro era uma coisa que ele não era. Caminhou até a janela, em uma tentativa de aproximar-se dela.

- Nanao, eu não vejo o motivo pelo qual eu mereça ser tratado tão cruelmente.

Àquelas palavras, ela apenas levantou uma mão para indicar que não desejava uma maior aproximação. Resposta errada. Ele perdera sua última chance de se desculpar. Não havia mais por que continuar com aquele joguinho. Ele, que pretendia falar algo em sua defesa, calou-se ao perceber uma expressão de escárnio tomar conta dela.

- Realmente não vê nenhum motivo?

Ela dera a dica, infiltrou a tensão evitada na conversa.

É claro que ele entendia exatamente do que ela estava falando. Do leito vazio, do fingimento, de tudo. Mas que culpa ele poderia ter? Ela sempre o rejeitara, e se fizesse o mesmo na manhã seguinte? Ele sabia que, naquele relacionamento, as coisas deveriam acontecer no tempo dela. Ela deveria se manifestar, pois ele estaria sempre ali, pronto para ela. E Nanao já deveria saber disso. Porém, Shunsui já deveria saber que ela nunca entenderia seus motivos – fugir antes da manhã seguinte era um crime contra qualquer mulher. Mas a sua Nanao-chan não era qualquer mulher. O sofrimento dela era como um punhal cravado em seu peito.

Porém, as coisas não ditas continuariam sem ser ditas. Por covardia, por comodidade, por passividade... Medo de dizer as palavras erradas e perder de vez. O problema de não se dizer a verdade não era que ela deixaria de ser verdadeira. O problema era que essas verdades jamais seriam conhecidas e jamais influenciariam nas decisões daqueles nela envolvidos. Nanao não sabia os sentimentos dele. E por isso adotara uma postura tão cruel.

Alguns minutos em silêncio, e, como ele não tomava nenhuma atitude, ela o fez. Desamarrou a insígnia de Fukutaichou de seu braço e ficou com ela entre as mãos. Era sua última tentativa desesperada, mas não sairia dali apenas com o olhar decepcionado novamente.

- Taichou... Não me importa mais. – deixou a insígnia no parapeito da janela.. – Eu estou resignando. Amanhã venho aqui acertar tudo para passar o cargo a alguém. Por hoje, eu só quero ir para casa.

Ela se dirigiu à porta sem um segundo olhar a ele. E quando ele agarrou seu pulso, ela já esperava por isso. Já o conhecia muito bem para saber quais seriam suas atitudes. Quando ele tentou puxá-la para perto, ela já se precavera e fora capaz de manter seu espaço.

Era agora, a última chance que ele tinha de dizer as palavras certas.

- Você não pode fazer isso comigo, Nanao-chan. – ele pediu, tristemente. – Você nunca me deu nenhuma indicação de que queria que eu ficasse, caso contrário eu o teria feito.

Finalmente então ela deixou as lágrimas decepcionadas que há muito segurava rolarem por seu rosto. Não era uma pedra, afinal. Somente agora ele deixava o fingimento de lado.

- Eu deixei você entrar. Aquilo já deveria ter sido o bastante.

Soltou sua mão do aperto dele. Era como um símbolo, de que estava se libertando, saindo do alcance dele... E talvez para sempre.

Ao sair, ela se odiou por notar o olhar de pura dor que ele lhe lançou. Talvez fosse o mesmo dela, mas as coisas não ditas perderam sua última chance de serem reveladas.

Que pena.

No final, ele não disse as únicas palavras que realmente importavam.

_Me desculpe..._

_Eu te amo._

-

•xXx•

-

Se ele a machucara por sua passividade, ela fizera o mesmo. Se as coisas deviam ser no tempo dela, era ela quem deveria vir até ele. E quando, na manhã seguinte ao jantar, ela não veio, ele sentiu-se morrendo infinitas vezes. Quando ela fingiu que nada havia acontecido, ele supôs que ela pensasse em tudo aquilo apenas como uma vergonha, e que o melhor fosse esconder.

Tudo o que ele fez foi apenas pensando no bem estar dela. Mas ele não era infalível – às vezes o que julgamos ser o melhor para os outros não é o que os outros realmente querem. Pensou que Nanao quisesse esquecer – por isso continuou com sua vida de sempre, em uma tentativa de mostrar que "estava tudo bem".

A cada garota que ele cantava, vinha a secreta esperança de que sua Nanao se manifestasse. Porém ela não o fazia, e a decepção que se apossava dele o impedia de ver as lágrimas amargas que a Ise reprimia.

E tais lágrimas continuavam sendo reprimidas.

-

•xXx•

-

Uma semana. Ela não aparecera para resignar ao cargo, o esquadrão ainda estava sem fukutaichou. Pilhas e pilhas de papéis se acumulavam, e o capitão nem ligava. Passava seus dias deitado no telhado, com uma garrafa de sakê e o olhar vazio. Parecia ter perdido, junto com sua preciosa Nanao-chan, a alegria de viver que lhe era característica. Seus olhos se tornaram anuviados, sentia falta dela.

E Nanao apenas tocava sua vida... Sumira da sereitei por uns tempos, encontrando em sua casa um refúgio... Ele não sabia onde ela morava, uma vez que ela usava as instalações destinadas ao tenente do hachibantai durante sua estadia como tenente. Rasas foram as vezes em que ela ia à casa que ela chamava de _sua. _

Nanao sabia que logo iria ter que enfrentar seus problemas. Por enquanto, porém, cuidaria para que os pedacinhos de seu coração não desaparecessem... Não podia cuidar para que se emendassem, aquilo seria impossível. Mas era possível torná-los pedra... Isso ela já fizera consigo mesma.

-

•xXx•

-

Quando completou um mês de sua ausência, Nanao decidira que iria seguir em frente. No fundo de seu coração, desejara que ele a encontrasse... De fato, ele não a amava realmente. Farsante...

Seu dia transcorreu tranquilamente. Seu último dia de folga, amanhã iria procurar algum trabalho. Talvez a aceitassem nas forças Kidou, afinal era lendária a sua habilidade com tais artes.

E também amanhã o enfrentaria... Isso significava que aquele era o último dia em que seu coração estaria aberto para recebê-lo de volta. A partir do momento em que renunciasse ao cargo, estaria também renunciando a ele.

Era um pensamento triste, saber que o amor nem sempre era sinônimo de felicidade. Esse pensamento atrapalhou a leitura do volume que tinha em suas mãos. Era sua última tarde... E não conseguiria terminar de ler.

Resignada, fechou o livro e levantou-se de sua cadeira na varanda, adentrando a casa. Deixou o volume fechado sobre a mesa da sala de estar. Um banho... Sim, um bom banho a ajudaria a lavar os pensamentos impróprios.

-

•xXx•

-

Shunsui sentira um aperto em seu peito mais cedo naquele dia. Sentia como se uma ligação há muito existente, tão velha que nem ele sabia que existia, estivesse se quebrando. Era algo secular, que sempre fizera parte dele.

Porém, não tinha tempo para se desesperar por perdas. Um de seus contatos havia lhe trazido uma informação naquela manhã. E agora era hora de usá-la.

-

•xXx•

-

Nanao saiu do banheiro refrescada, sem mais pensamentos pessimistas. A tarde estava linda, talvez saísse para um passeio antes do crepúsculo. Vestiu apenas a mais leve de suas yukatas, não sabia ainda se sairia ou não. Talvez sim, mas agora era hora e retornar e ler seu livro.

Chegou à sala de estar e notou o livro... Sobre a poltrona? E aberto? Que uma corrente de ar mais forte tivesse aberto o livro grosso já era de difícil compreensão... Mas seria necessário um furacão para levá-lo até a poltrona.

Pegou o volume, fechando-o intrigada. Retornou-o para cima da mesa e escaneou o aposento com o olhar. Andou até o outro lado da sala, procurando pela indicação de que havia algo de errado.

Foi quando notou uma presença atrás de si.

- Nanao. – Uma voz que há muito ela desejara ouvir quebrou o silêncio.

Vagarosamente, ela virou-se. E a figura à sua porta lhe sorria tristemente.

_Sou uma pedra._

Porém foram necessárias duas tentativas para que ela conseguisse falar.

- Senhor. Como... Como me encontrou?

- Tenho muitos contatos. – Shunsui informou, aproximando-se.

O olhar de Nanao era de puro espanto, porém o dele era de uma felicidade melancólica. E, para o horror de Nanao, ela não estava nem com seu livro nem com seu leque. O livro estava do outro lado da sala, e o leque... Bem, esse deveria estar em algum lugar de seu quarto. Quem precisaria de leque quando fazia uma tarde tão aprazível?

Para piorar, Nanao estava sem seus óculos. Estes estavam pendurados na gola de suas vestes.

- Você fica bonita sem óculos. – Ele disse, a alguns metros de distância, ainda se aproximando.

Nanao imediatamente pegou os óculos e colocou-os em seu rosto. Foi o sinal para que ele não mais se aproximasse.

- O que deseja, Taichou? – falou friamente.

- Eu precisava saber de você. Saber de como você está. Você está diferente...

- Minha vida não mais lhe concerne, capitão. Eu resignei.

Shunsui apenas soltou uma risadinha de escárnio... Expressão que ela nunca havia visto nele.

_Você me deixou assim._

- Você ainda não resignou. Não assinou nada, então ainda é minha tenente. E eu vim aqui te buscar.

Alguns momentos de silêncio onde ele pareceu estar esperando uma resposta. Foram os momentos mais torturantes, algo infinitamente desconcertante. Muitas pessoas dizem que o silêncio diz muitas coisas... porém este não dizia nada. Era apenas... silêncio.

- Eu não vou.

Essa foi a resposta. Que crueldade! Antes o silêncio duvidoso do que as palavras negativas. Mas então, o que ele esperava? Que ela voltasse facilmente? Não... Aquilo nunca seria fácil. Nunca era em se tratando de Nanao.

Diante daquela resposta, haviam duas alternativas: virar e ir embora, deixá-la fazer o que queria – ou o que achava que queria. Ou então...

- Eu pensei que fosse aquilo o que você queria.

- Se você realmente pensasse que era aquilo que eu queria, nós não estaríamos aqui agora. – falou, ainda fria. – Você só pensou no que você queria, nos seus desejos profanos. Nem ao menos esperou pela manhã seguinte.

- Eu sei. Mas, quando você não veio a mim, pensei que estivesse fingindo que não aconteceu nada. Eu só fiz o que pensei que era o que você queria. – Defendeu-se. – Mas parece que eu estava errado, não?

Nanao parou por alguns instantes para pensar. Voltou seus olhos para a janela, a visão de Shunsui ameaçava quebrar toda a sua resolução de vida nova. Momentos de silêncio sacro, porém tal silêncio gritava nos ouvidos de Shunsui. Nanao apenas olhava... para o nada. Ela estava pensando demais... quem muito hesita, acaba por encontrar motivos para recusar.

- Nanao...

- Por que me procurou, Kyouraku-san?

Tal pergunta o pegou de surpresa. O que deveria responder? Pelo tom vazio da voz dela, ele poderia dizer que, caso desse a resposta errada, estaria tudo perdido.

- Por que eu precisava te encontrar, preciso ainda. Eu preciso ter você de volta, Nanao-chan. Você faz falta.

- Você sente falta de mim ou de alguém pra cuidar de seus papéis? – ela retrucou brava, imediatamente olhando para ele com seu olhar costumeiro e seu franzir de cenho.

Porém, a resposta simples e espontânea dele a desarmou.

- De você.

_Sou uma pedra!_

Shunsui chegava mais perto. Suas mãos grandes ansiavam por tocar mais uma vez aquela pele de cetim... E Nanao ainda assim evitava o contato, recuando.

- Nanao-chan... Minha cruel Nanao-chan... Volte para mim.

_Sou uma pedra!_

E era ela recuando, e ele avançando. Quando ela sentiu a mesa atrás de si, percebeu que não poderia mais recuar. E ele a encurralou. As mãos escaninhavam a mesa, e parou no livro. Mas não o usou.

- Por que deveria? – ela perguntou, ainda recuando.

_Sou uma pedra!_

- Por que eu te amo.

As palavras mais uma vez tão espontâneas a estontearam! Uma declaração tão simples, mas tão poderosa diante de tudo o que viveram. Porém, ainda não eram essas palavras que ela queria ouvir, e seu orgulho não permitiria que ela voltasse sem receber o que queria.

_Sou uma... _

E não houve o resto da resolução. Seus óculos não estavam mais em seu rosto. A mão, que segurava o pesado livro em pleno ar para atingir Shunsui, deixou o objeto cair pesadamente no chão. E a boca que antes exprimira palavras duras e cruéis agora era tomada pelos lábios masculinos.

Sim, Shunsui a beijara apaixonadamente, colocando em seu beijo todo o amor que sentia por sua Nanao. Nunca antes pudera dizer que a amava, por pura covardia, medo da rejeição. Rejeição essa que sofrera exatamente por calar-se...

Não foi um beijo carinhoso ou tenro, tais adjetivos eram demasiado fracos para descrever o turbilhão de sentimentos que era transmitido pelos lábios abrasadores masculinos. Amor, paixão, desejo... Tais adjetivos talvez chegassem perto. Céus, ele a amava tanto que chegava a ser uma heresia!

E Nanao sentia-se mole, entorpecida pelos lábios do capitão. A carga emocional que ele tentava passar era como veneno em seu corpo, que causava uma letargia e a intoxicava... Pura alegria tomava conta de si, e a adrenalina que jorrava em seu sistema era tanta e seu coração batia tão forte, que ela julgava que poderia morrer.

E então aquilo lhe lembrou de todos os detalhes _daquela_ noite, de toda a paixão que trocaram... de todo o amor que sentiram, e isso varreu toda a raiva de si. Parecia que os pedaços de seu coração de uniam novamente, e palavras não ditas não mais importavam.

Porém...

- Me desculpe, Nanao-chan.

Shunsui falara contra os lábios dela, e tais palavras a encheram tanto de alegria que poderia pular. Parecia que Ise Nanao não mais era uma pedra... A solidez de seus sentimentos finalmente dissolvia-se.

- E então, Nanao-chan? Está disposta a aceitar as minhas desculpas?

Somente com a voz dele ela acordou de seu transe. Perdera-se em felicidade compartilhada com ele... Porém ele ainda aguardava ansioso por sua resposta.

Nanao encarou-o. E sorriu, um sorriso brilhante como nunca sorrira. Ela iria voltar, seria feliz. Não mais o torturaria com a espera, e sua resposta fez enaltecer o coração apaixonado do capitão.

- você veio. Isso já disse o bastante.

-

•xXx•

-

* * *

_Não comentarei nada novamente... Céus, estou ficando sem criatividade para as considerações finais! Só entrem na nossa comunidade no orkut. E deixem reviews._

_Kissus_

_R&R!_

**Brighit R. Gauthier  
****(23/10/2008)**

**"Parabéns, Natasha!"**


End file.
